gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Loz18
Loz18 was a prominent leaker in the early-middle portion of Smash Ultimate's pre-release cycle. Though he started out as a legitimate leaker, he soon devolved into an attention whore and compulsive liar who pedaled his wishlist and predictions as actual leaks. Early Days and Initial Leaks loz18 was a longtime, yet largely unnoticed member of GameFAQs years prior to gaining infamy. His rise began with a thread posted on June 11, 2018, stating that every character from every past Smash Bros game would be returning, moveset details for Inkling, Link, and, as well as the change in design for Ganondorf and Zelda to their incarnations from Ocarina of Time and A Link Between Worlds respectively. His information was quickly dismissed as fake, but was all proven to be true at Nintendo's Digital Event at E3 2018. Loz18 gained instant popularity from this, and became one of the most trusted sources for inside Smash information alongside Vergeben. Two days after his leak was proven real, loz18 posted a second thread stating there would be a Smash Direct in August, and gave out information regarding it (though none of the information was substantial; it was all related to menus and returning modes). August Direct In early August, just prior to the announcement of the first Smash Direct, a PM conversation between loz18 and Vergeben was leaked, revealing that Vergeben had heard from one of his own sources that a Donkey Kong newcomer would not be featured. Vergeben asked loz18 for his opinion on the matter, and loz's response was that he didn't believe it to be the case. He also posted doubts publicly regarding Vergeben's claim that Isabelle would be a playable character. While some of loz18's information about the August Direct ended up being incorrect (he claimed a "new mode to unlock characters" would be shown off), the errors were largely overlooked, as he got several details about the Direct right (correctly guessing the reveal of the main menu, Tournament Mode, and two Single Player modes excluding All-Star). Following this, he would also take advantage of the leaked PMs, by retroactively claiming to have known about King K. Rool's announcement all along. Abandoning Ship With his credibility seemingly at an all-time high, loz began to pick up activity immediately afterward. His next leak claimed that Skull Kid would be playable and that Young Link's Final Smash included a Fierce Deity Link transformation. Not long after, he began to make posts expressing fear that the "Nintendo ninjas" were onto him for his leaks. In a totally ingenious move, he nuked his own GameFAQs account and fled to Twitter.....using the same username, despite supposedly being at risk of being outed by Nintendo. On Twitter, he would double-down on his claims that Skull Kid was playable, as well as implicating Dixie Kong and Isaac (whom he had previously stated would not be playable). Loz's new home on Twitter would be short-lived, as he'd nuke his Twitter on at least two separate occasions following this, and would "retire" from leaking (at least in regard to posting leaks publicly).....but not before tweeting a "clue" that Banjo and Kazooie would also be playable. Downfall As it turned out, loz18 took up residence in a Discord server known as Mimique Valley, and was giving out information to the users there privately, while also making a multitude of outlandish claims, not-so-subtly claiming to work at Nintendo in a variety of roles, including a translator, a technician for Nintendo's online servers, and a writer/producer for Nintendo Directs. Loz also claimed to be a former pro-level competitive Melee player. His Mimique Valley leaks went public on September 2, 2018. For a full breakdown on the events, see The Night of Loz. Loz would return to Twitter once more shortly after the Discord leaks and tripled-down on Skull Kid, claiming he was set to be revealed in September's Nintendo Direct. He would follow it up by posting a full leak of the supposed contents of September's Nintendo Direct (originally scheduled for the 6th, but later moved a week ahead to the 13th) on Mimique Valley. This would ultimately be his undoing, as he'd not only get it all wrong, but Isabelle, whom loz18 had repeatedly stated in the past would not be playable, was confirmed. To top it all off, loz claimed to have been the one who edited that Direct together. With his reputation now in shambles, he left Mimique Valley and deleted his Twitter once more. It would be another three months before he was seen again; the disgraced leaker re-surfaced on Smashboards' Skull Kid thread following November's Smash Direct, making a post regarding the confirmation of Skull Kid's return as an Assist Trophy. When pressed to comment about his fake leaks by SmashBurb, loz ridiculously claimed to have been a victim who was forced to give out fake information by Mimique Valley's staff in a conspiracy against him. Trivia *Other than the characters present on his "leaks", he also supported Hilda as a Zelda echo fighter. *He said on GameFAQs that he thinks Issac is not in. Days later on Twitter, he said Isaac is in. Weeks later on Discord, he said Isaac is not in. Then hours later on Discord he said Isaac is in and claimed he never mentioned Isaac. This dumb cannot make up his mind. Category:Users Category:Leakers Category:Isaac Category:Bot fixed